My Servant
by Felis Selita
Summary: "Aren't you supposed to be my servant?" Reo wondered what Elliot actually was trying to say by that. He then found out that Elliot had been quite uncharacteristically affectionate all that time.  Elliot/Reo and otherwise


Title: "My Servant"

Genre: Friendship, slight-romance *?*

Rating: just K+

Summary: "Aren't you supposed to be my servant?" Reo wondered what Elliot actually was trying to say by that. He then found out that Elliot had been quite uncharacteristically affectionate all that time. (Elliot/Reo and otherwise)

Warning: Should I warn you that maybe Elliot's actions here were—a bit too cheesily foolish, or foolishly cheesy? O.o But then again, it was how he was, right? Sweet and foolish. XDDD

A/N: And I haven't read chapter 60 till now, yadda yadda... *is under the effect of Humpty Dumpty* To all who have and are heart-broken by now, hopefully this will cheer you up. XD

#####

It was a bright sunny day when Elliot suddenly decided to study under the sky. He had ordered his servant (other than Reo, of course) to put a table and some chairs in the balcony, and to prepare some snacks, in case he grew hungry (or bored). He had also, of course, brought Reo along.

Elliot had set himself on the chair minutes ago, reading his biology textbook, occasionally making notes here and there. Reo followed behind. He was about to read his book when he realized that it was close to impossible. Well, not with the sunlight reflected fro the snow-white pages of his book. He could practically feel the sun glaring right out from his book. Deciding that he didn't like it, he closed his book and called his companion.

"Elliot?"

The Nightray boy answered without even looking up from his book. "Hm?"

It was kind of amazing, how Elliot could keep staring at his book. "Don't you think it's too bright to read?"

"Hmm… Not really," Elliot answered absent-mindedly. Ah, Elliot and Reo really were alike. Once he got himself comfortable with his book, not even a storm could budge him away. Knowing that, Reo stood up from his chair, slowly dragging the not-so-heavy chair to a more covered side in the balcony. Elliot saw that, and he immediately shouted. "Oi, where are you going?"

"Inside," Reo answered, finally stopping by the door to the room before the balcony, and began reading his book. Nah, it was a lot better. No sunlight to pierce his eyes or his apparently photosensitive skin.

But Elliot didn't look very happy with that. When he spoke, his words were fine, but his tone couldn't lie. "Come out, will you?"

Reo sighed. "It's difficult to read outside."

"Obey me. Aren't you supposed to be my servant?"

'_Ah,'_ the said servant thought. '_There began the stubbornness_'.

Really, it was starting to be annoying. Whenever Reo didn't agree to him, he would repeat that sentence over and over, as if it was the real issue, as if—as if it would change Reo's mind. Hell, what's with him being a servant and Elliot being his master? Yes, he knew that a servant must be loyal to his master and all, but to brag over trivial matters like reading under the sun… Isn't it a bit too much?

Not seeing any other way to end this nonsense, Reo stood up. "I'll go get you tea."

Elliot looked even madder—if such word exist. Oh wait, that word does exist, Reo remembered having seen that word on a volume of a psychological thriller novel which he read some months ago. "Whatever."

As Reo made his way to the kitchen, he began wondering again.

Maybe Elliot had a superiority complex.

Reo shuddered at the thought, almost accidentally knocked down the tea-filled jar on the table. Well, it was true that Elliot didn't only say those things when Reo opposed him. In fact, he almost said it all the time; when Reo walked too slowly behind him ("Walk faster! Aren't you supposed to be my servant?"), when Reo got hurt and didn't tell him ("Why didn't you tell me about it? Aren't you supposed to be my servant?"), when Reo was being a badass ("What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be my servant?"), and any other occasion that he deemed proper—the reasons why an occasion became proper was completely unknown to Reo, though. Combined with the fact that Elliot was raised in a wealthy noble family, which usually means he was used to have people obeying all his words, the thought became not entirely impossible.

But then again… Elliot had never really used his authority over Reo that much.

Sometimes, Elliot would ask Reo to do simple things, such as taking clothes for him, taking their meals to his room when he didn't feel like going out his room, accompanying him anywhere, helping him with something… But never anything that goes overboard.

(Other times, it was Reo who had the feeling that he ought to help, and Elliot let him to, even though it wasn't really necessary. Like when he bothered himself to take tea for Elliot like this. Had Elliot actually wanted to have some tea, he would have asked the other servant to bring it out, or he would have taken it himself, which usually ended with Reo accompanying. But if it was done on Reo's own will, he let him. It has nothing to do with the current topic, though.)

Sure, he had almost always shouted and yelled at Reo when he was pissed off, but nothing more. No slaps or lock-him-up-in-a-room or…

...What?

Ah, no no no. It's not that Reo expected him to go all the way like that, but… Then it wasn't the superiority feeling that caused Elliot to become very fond of that particular sentence?

Reo had reached the balcony back by the time the he thought of that. He made his entrance unnoticed, until then Elliot looked up at him when he saw Reo's pale hands setting the tea tray on the table. Reo watched Elliot's expression for a while, and he was able to tell that the Nightray boy wasn't very upset with him anymore.

But the sentence was still repeated.

"What took you so long? Aren't you supposed to be my servant?"

Reo frowned at that. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Your referring is a bit confusing," Elliot said, changing the subject as he took the freshly filled cup of tea. He sipped the sweet-smelling tea, making a way for silence to seep between them. Reo sighed. It seemed like Elliot wasn't going to continue the subject.

"Ne, Elliot," Reo called as he poured the tea to his own cup.

Elliot looked up from his tea. His face clearly said that he hoped the former subject not to be brought up again. "What?"

Reo made an annoyed face. "What's with that sentence?"

"What sentence?"

Had Reo not covered his face with his messy hair and his weird glasses, Elliot would have been able to see that he was glancing aside with a bored look on his face. "Don't play dumb. The sentence… I mean, the 'you're my servant' and all."

Elliot showed a frown. Reo, of course, immediately knew that it was artificial. "That sentence, okay. Now what do you mean by 'what's with that sentence'?"

Reo put his cup of tea on the table. He dragged another chair, and he sat right in front of Elliot. Ugh, the sun was being truly annoying that time, but he gave no damn. He had to make Elliot answer his damned curiosity—right then. "Why do you say it so often?"

Elliot frowned, and this time it was a real one. Or maybe it was just Reo failed to see that it wasn't. "…Because you're my servant?"

Reo scowled. "So it was that."

The Nightray boy began to look annoyed. "What are you trying to say?"

"Does it really entertain you that much that I am your servant?" Reo sipped his tea again in an attempt to calm himself. He was starting to become angry, even though it wasn't really his aim when he asked it in the first place. He took a deep breath before continuing his sentence. There came the harsh part—if Elliot was hurt, then it was true that he considered Reo as a 'mere servant'. Reo had better be prepared (to yell at him). "It's rude, you know. As if I'm… Something so lowly…"

Surprisingly enough, Elliot didn't look very hurt. Not hurt at all, even. His eyes widened for a while, and then he gave a quick reply. "Ah, it's not about that!"

The dark-haired boy lifted his face up, maybe a little too fast—his surprise ended up showed. What? So it wasn't about the master-servant relationship?

"Don't think that way. It's not about it at all," Elliot said, honesty flashing through his eyes.

…Well, then at least that matched with the aforementioned fact that Elliot had never really used his authority over Reo that much. And at least Elliot didn't really see him as a lowly object. It was quite a relief to know that. Now that he knew it already, he felt like a fool having thought of such thing. Of course, Elliot would never think that way! Weren't they friends already? And what's with 'no slaps or lock-him-up-in-a-room'… As if Elliot was mentally sick or something… '_As if Elliot could do that, really_,' he thought as he laughed softly.

"Oh, then," Reo abruptly continued his string of questions. "What's it all about?"

Reo was quite surprised to see Elliot's cheeks began reddening. He fidgeted, eyes suddenly fixed on the floor rather to the dark-haired boy before him. Wow, the change of confidence really was drastic. Reo frowned. "Well, it's, how should I put this… It's because—you're my servant, right? I mean, what else are you?"

Reo found himself puzzled. Elliot wasn't easy to deal with, yes. "I thought you said it wasn't about that?"

"Yes, I did," Elliot answered immediately, clarifying that all the things he said had been thought over. Reo, still not getting the issue, tilted his head aside. His eyes began scrutinizing Elliot. Now that Reo paid more attention, Elliot sure looked very… Nervous. With his brows furrowed and his eyes focused on anything but Reo, and his fingers tapped the tablecloth in rapid beats. Finding it quite amusing, Reo waited for Elliot to continue. Elliot huffed. "It's not about the servant part."

The black-haired boy leaned back. Okay, so it wasn't about the master-servant relationship, and it wasn't about the superiority feeling of a master. Yet, it was because Reo was Elliot's servant—_'what else are you?_

Wait. _'What else are you?' _

"What? And what did you mean by 'what else are you'—I'm your… Friend, I'm…"

Elliot rolled his eyes, nervousness no longer clearly visible, but still there. "Do you honestly think I can just substitute the word 'servant' with that ridiculous word you've chosen?"

Now it was beginning to be confusing. Reo felt like he and Elliot weren't talking about the same subject—he asked why Elliot always repeated the bossy sentence over, but Elliot was talking about… Sentence structure? What the hell! So what if '_friend_' couldn't replace '_servant_,' isn't the one being talked about still the same person? And so what if '_friend_' was a ridiculous word… Now really, what're they discussing here? Elliot really wasn't being cooperative, was he, such answer he gave was quite the evidence that he didn't want to stop repeating the bloody hell sentence like crazy, and what's wrong with his head? He said it wasn't about _'servant,'_ but he kept on saying _'my servant,'_ '_my servant,_' '_my—_

…Oh.

Elliot panicked. "—No, that face—did you figure out already?"

…Ooh!

"Elliot, by 'not about the servant part'—"

"No, you don't need to—"

"—are you trying to say that—"

"—phrase it like that because—"

"—it was about you wanting to keep—"

"—if the two of us know it already then there's no need to rephrase it all over because it's damn embarrassing!"

As Elliot stood from his chair, eyes glaring, face pink, Reo smirked. So _it_ was the reason why!

Aaah, now everything made sense. Elliot never really used his authority over Reo, because he really wasn't meaning to. He said it wasn't about the servant part, because it really wasn't about that. He said that 'friend' couldn't replace 'servant', and that 'friend was a ridiculous word,' because—well, it would be too… Old-fashioned. He also didn't have the option to change the word with other words, because there'd be too many people around to hear that. And him insisting on repeating the sentence wasn't because he was trying to boss over or something, rather he was…

Oh, Elliot, who would have thought of you as so cheesy?

Oh yes, this is going to be an amusing tease.

Reo stood up from his chair as well, now facing the brown-haired boy with ease. He leaned in. Suddenly they were so close to each other's face. Reo said tauntingly. "You could always tell me that earlier."

Elliot blushed and immediately leaned back. "Like hell!"

The black-haired boy glanced up to Elliot's red face, and he laughed again. "Okay, okay, in that case, say it all you want… _My_ master."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Wh—what, you—!"

The blue-eyed boy quickly moved, chasing the now too-happy servant running away from him. Reo laughed loudly. Elliot, Elliot. What a fool. Hadn't Reo asked him about it, Reo may have exploded his own head. He had almost broken out angry, even… Why didn't he just tell it with easier language?

But he realized that it would be so un-Elliot to just say it bluntly, though. And it would be so un-himself if he expected Elliot to, so… Yeah. Hahaha. Ah, he wasn't in the mood to think. Even if he tried to, all he would get is only his own brain repeating Elliot's words… Name… Whatever, so yeah. Thinking is not important anymore. He was happy. And at least, there would be nothing to worry about.

It was all okay now, because Elliot only wanted to always call Reo with a 'my'.

#####

End

#####

Urrrr… Somehow pointless eh. And I suck at endings. oTL

But I really have been wondering why Elliot always repeated that sentence. Maybe he liked how the word 'my' followed with 'servant' which referred to 'Reo' rolled out of his mouth. XD

Review critics comment flowers cupcakes flames shoes tomatoes *?*… I'll accept them all.

Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
